


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Twelve: Sequins Are My Favorite

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twelve Song: Dancing Queen by Abba</p><p>It took me awhile to come up with an idea for this song; but when this popped into my head I had to write it. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Twelve: Sequins Are My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

            Lily was so excited on her way home from school, that it was like she was skipping on air. She couldn’t wait to tell her mothers the good news.

            “Mammas I have something I want to share with you!” Lily shouted has she bounded through the front door of their house.

            “What is it darling?” Cruella asked as her and Ursula emerged from the kitchen.

            “My school is having a talent show and I signed you up. I figured you could sing and dance. I know I should have asked first but I was so excited I couldn’t wait!” Lily exclaimed happily.

            “And what did you have in mind for your mothers to sing to my dear?” Ursula asked as she ran her fingers through their daughter’s hair.

            “Well I know how much you enjoy watching Mamma Mia with me, so I figured you could perform the song, Dancing Queen.”  
            “Darling that’s the greatest idea you’ve ever had! Sequins are my favorite, as you know. And while I may not be the best singer I’m sure your mother will be able to tune me up a bet.”

            “I think you’re going to need a little bit more then a tuning up Cru.” Ursula quipped. “But no worries Lily that’s for us to figure out we promise to give the best performance and make you proud.

            “YAY! Thank you mammas! I’m sure you’ll be the greatest act there is. Now I’m going to call Neal Charming and tell him that my parents are going to beat his parents.” She kissed her moms on the cheeks and then ran upstairs to her room.

            “The Two Idiots performing in a talent show? What could their talent possibly be? Making a baby disappear into another realm, that doesn’t seem appropriate for a children’s talent show.”

             Ursula shot a look at her wife. “Cru. What did I saw about insulting Neal’s parents”  
            “What darling that wasn’t insulting, I was simply speaking the truth.” Ursula just shook her head as Cruella laughed to herself.


End file.
